


Зверь и рыба

by ChemicalMusician



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalMusician/pseuds/ChemicalMusician
Summary: Они сливаются воедино — зверь и рыба — дикий поток энергии и трепещущий страх перед неизвестным.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Maitou Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Зверь и рыба

Протектор с перечёркнутым знаком деревни со звоном падает на пол. Звон приглушает вздох Кисаме. Следом летит пояс, тоже с лязгом — чужой. Гай так долго снимает свой неимоверно раздражающий зелёный костюм, что становится неуютно, и хочется разорвать эту облегающую части мускулистого тела ткань.

Этот мужчина всегда вызывал непонятные чувства у Кисаме: казался до невозможности глупым и невероятно сообразительным одновременно, и Кисаме терялся в догадках, как такое возможно? Его светлоголовый дружок против Итачи был ничтожен как никогда (казалось — гений!), а он сам так быстро и ловко заставил их отступить?

Кисаме был восхищён. Кисаме был разъярён. И… напуган? Чего он испугался — нелепого зелёного трико?

Кисаме — мертвец, а в Гае слишком много жизни. Будто генератор в районе груди никогда не прекращает работать, днём и ночью расплескивая энергию вокруг. Он фонтанирует эмоциями и жизнью, он, видно, любит жизнь всем телом.  
Кисаме мертвец — кожа такая же мертвенно-бледная, будто он давно был трупом. Кисаме, кажется, и правда умер в тот день, когда был изгнан из родной деревни.

Кисаме едва слышно глотает накопившуюся слюну, этот мужчина… он выглядит так, будто продержится всю ночь. И у Кисаме подкашиваются ноги от одной мысли об этом. Кисаме сгорает внутри от желания, практически чувствует запах жареной рыбы.

А Гай трогательно облизывает губы, припадает к груди Кисаме, к шее, к жабрам — щекотно — Кисаме выгибается и выдыхает через рот. Гай вдыхает запах моря и пота, губами касается меленькой чешуйки — гладить приятно, касаться приятно, и Гай касается пальцами там, куда Кисаме никому не позволял касаться. Но лишь ненадолго.

Кисаме двигается ему навстречу, дышит тяжело, кладёт ладони на упругие ягодицы. Лежит покорно, но вскоре не выдерживает. Кусает.

С шеи стекает тоненькая струйка, и Кисаме слизывает её. Гай толкается бёдрами, Кисаме почти воет под ним, сгорает от его огня, от невиданной силы. Он ведь сам из Страны Огня, неужто он забрал слишком много её энергетики? Кисаме хрипит, выгибаясь, показывает всем видом, чтобы движения были быстрее. И Гай срывается.

Он вколачивает Кисаме так, что у того искры из глаз летят, он касается его ладонями везде, по коже, чешуйке, прохладной, Гай выхрипывает, возможно, ему холодно, но ведь не должно? А Кисаме безумно жарко. По бедру течёт тонкая струйка горячей крови.

Они сливаются воедино — зверь и рыба — дикий поток энергии и трепещущий страх перед неизвестным, смешанный с наслаждением. Между ними искры, между ними капли, вздохи и негромкие стоны, потоки воздуха. Кисаме сложно принимать такой темп, по щекам стекает солёная влага, но он не собирается останавливать Гая, он двигается навстречу и плавится в его огне.

Кисаме прикрывает глаза — голову разрывает оглушительный взрыв, Кисаме жмурится. Гай стонет, наваливается на него всем телом, Кисаме поджимает стопы на себя. Цепко сжимает пальцами кожу на спине, обжигается, плавится, вдыхает через губы сжатый воздух, а в мыслях колотится: «Горячо-горячо-горячо». Гай сползает с Кисаме, слегка царапаясь о чешуйку.

Как только Гай прикрывает глаза, откинувшись на спину, Кисаме отодвигается. Кровать удобная и широкая, но ему пора сматываться — нечасто ему удаётся улизнуть от Итачи-сана. Итачи-сан наверняка ему по башке настучит за то, что тратит деньги неизвестно куда. Кисаме будет отнекиваться, а потом виновато бросит — «спустил на женщин» — и почти окажется прав. Итачи-сану такая роскошь неведома, он достаточно контролирует свое тело, чтоб сказать на такие глупости «нет».

Кисаме бросил чересчур много мелочи хозяевам хостела за одну комнату. Кисаме, пожалуй, слишком спешил, как и его партнёр. Кисаме долго приглядывался, сверлил его своими яркими глазами, и тот, наконец, что-то почувствовал. Слизал со щеки вкус моря, и после этого Кисаме был в его власти, он был готов ему отдаться полностью.

А сейчас главное — не попасться на глаза малышне Гая, о которых он столько говорил по пути. Кисаме всё прекрасно слышал, не то чтобы ему была нужна эта информация, но она касалась цели… Его, Кисаме, цели, на одну ночь.

Кисаме отворачивается — потолок с пятнами в этом дерьмовом хостеле, его бы забыть — уже хочет приподняться с кровати, потише, сейчас даже душ не нужен — в окно барабанит дождь. Кисаме вздыхает — дождь, он скучал по нему, набрасывает на плечи плащ Акацки, медленно встаёт с кровати.

Его слуха касается удивлённо-басистое:

«А ты, собственно, кто?..»


End file.
